Art x OC - Screw Work,Screw Her Instead
by SuzumotoRie117
Summary: Art was employed by his own replacement in the force.He had feelings for her but was afraid to admit it. They were ordered to follow a criminal at a resort that hires women for sex and when they accidentally witnessed him having sex,Inspector Ayane,disguised as a hired woman,started to touch Art as cover.Warning for sex,handjob and...More kink. Review please!


**[Author's Note: Warning to readers.  
This fanfiction contains sexual content.]**

* * *

It seemed too unbelievable to be real.

It had been a month since Art's release from prison and his reunion with his friends.  
Just a week after that,he had recieved a call from his old department.  
The caller was an inspector who had replaced him as an inspector.  
Inspector Ayane had requested for him to be her partner as an unofficial member.

As weeks went by working with her,Art realised that he had developed strong feelings towards her.  
At the beginning,he thought she was serious and focused,but she was different from others.  
She usually behaved as though she didn't care about others and sticked to her own views,but that was not the case.  
Her ways had always ended cases correctly and she would usually reject offers of tokens or gives them to someone else who needed it more instead.

Art had seen her rare feminine and gentle sides too.  
He had come to terms with his feelings.

But how will it affect her if Art confessed?

What if he were to lose her one day?  
He had always been putting those close and precious to him in danger.

What if she rejects him?  
It would be hard.

At this moment,though,all of that didn't matter.  
There was another issue.

* * *

"Come on,are you hesitating?"

Art shot the woman behind him a glare.  
He couldn't believe that they had to sneak into a resort to spy on a Minimum Holder criminal.  
That wasn't the problem.  
The problem was that the resort hired women for sex service.

"N-No,but are you sure you're going to act as one of the hired girls?"Art asked in concern.

"And you're my buyer,"Ayane added.

Art's cheeks flushed a shade of pink as he looked away,not believing what was going on.  
He almost yelped when he was suddenly pushed to the wall.  
It would seem strange in public but in that resort,being topped by a women was merely a way to get in the mood.

Ayane leaned close to her partner."He's there."

The pair looked through the gap of the door that was left slightly open.  
Spiky crimson hair,black jacket over a purple shirt,a skull pendant around his neck.  
Definitely their target: 22-year-old Franz Hauser.

The target was currently with a busty brunette who was in tight and seductive clothings.  
The two were already kissing and touching each other,indulging in their own heated moment.  
Art felt slightly uncomfortable - Especially with the fact that Ayane was witnessing the same thing.

The ex-inspector took in a deep breath as he watched Franz Hauser slowly sliding the remaining clothes off the woman.  
He quickly turned away in embarrassment and closed his eyes.  
Then he started to hear moans and groans from the room.

He looked at Ayane,only to be surprised by how calm she looked as she watched the intimate scene.  
Art whispered as softly as he could to her."Hey,we should probably-"

"No,"Ayane shook her head.  
"We need to watch in case something happens."

Sure,that was the order given.  
But now,they're technically watching people having sex!

Just when things couldn't be more embarrassing,Art flinched as he felt a hand palming his crotch.  
He looked at Ayane in alarm,holding himself back from shouting at her.  
Ayane leaned closer and pressed her body up against his,her mouth next to his ear.  
"Shh,if we don't do anything we would appear suspicious."

Art's eyes widened."But-"

"You keep watch.I'll cover,"Ayane insisted.  
Art pondered over his life decisions and decided to give in.

After earning a nod from Art,Ayane palmed his crotch few more times before unzipping his jeans.  
Art took a deep breath and turned to keep an eye on the target - Who was currently banging some woman.  
Before he realised it,he was taking in every detail.  
The movements,the moans,the expressions,the words exchanged.  
Soon,one thought came to his mind.

What if it was him and Ayane?

* * *

Ayane's heart skipped a beat as she felt Art's shape through his boxers.  
She could make out his size and maybe shape too - She thought he wasn't that bad.  
She gently moved her hand and rubbed him,trying to pay attention to her surroundings as well.  
It wasn't going according to what she expected,but it wasn't as though she hated it.

Truth to be told,she had taken an interest in the ex-convict after going through few cases with him.  
Then,it grew to be a strong crush which soon became love.  
Ayane didn't know why,but all she knew was that she was crazy about him.  
And recently,it wasn't just his heart and love that she yearned for.

Ayane glanced up and saw Art gulping as he kept his eyes on their target.  
His eyes hooded slightly,and Ayane's gaze moved downwards as she felt him twitching more against her hand.  
She could definitely feel him getting harder now.

"Art,I think we should move to the room across,"Ayane decided.  
Art looked at her in confusion.

"We can still see them from there,don't worry,"the inspector insisted,immediately pulling him along to the next room.

As she had said,the both of them could see Franz Hauser still having sex with his girl.  
Preventing themselves from getting suspicion was one reason,but the true reason for her to shift was because she didn't want Art to be turned on by the sex.  
She wanted him to be aroused because of _her_.

Ayane pushed Art to the door and locked it before continuing what she had been doing earlier.  
She felt him through his boxers,and when she brushed against his balls,Art shuddered slightly.  
Deciding to take it further,Ayane pulled down the boxers enough to let Art's erection out.

* * *

Art almost panicked as he realised what his partner did."Ayane-"

His sentence was cut short when Ayane ran a finger up from his sack and up the underside of his length.  
Art shuddered as he watched Ayane carressing his cock gently with her slender fingers.  
He tried to resist the urge to move his hips.  
Instead,Art held Ayane's hand and positioned it the way he preferred.

Ayane looked at him for permission and he nodded in reassurance.  
When Ayane started to move her hand up and down on his erection,Art wrapped his arms around her back and moved her closer.  
Art shuddered as pleasure tingled up his spine.  
Damn it,it feels too good already.

He knew this was all wrong.

But if Ayane's willing,he wanted to go through with this.  
She was the one who started it after all,right?

He looked out to the room across.  
Franz was leaving.  
The right thing was to stop it all and follow him,but Art decided not to.

Screw work.  
He felt like _screwing_ Ayane instead.

Art slipped out a low moan when Ayane tightened her grip slightly.  
He closed his eyes,his brows scrunched up as Ayane picked up pace.  
When he felt that the sensation was about to overwhelm him,Art grabbed her hand.  
"S-Stop."

Ayane looked up at him in confusion and worry.  
"D-Did I mess up?"

"That's not it,"Art reassured her,his voice strained.  
"If you do any more,I'll-"

"Just let it out,geez,"Ayane pouted.  
Art let out a groan when Ayane suddenly moved her hand again.  
He was reluctant to,but he gathered more of the little strength he had to stop her.

"Lie down on the bed,"he requested.  
Confused,Ayane simply followed his instruction and lay down on the bed.  
Art soon followed after,looming over the female inspector.  
Ayane looked up as Art placed his hands on her thighs.

"Is it okay if I get your clothes dirty?"he asked.  
After earning a nod,Art started to slide Ayane's panties off her.  
Ayane let out a small squeak as her wet private was exposed to him.

Art stared at the intimate part,trying to maintain the little composure he had.  
He moved his hips closer and pressed his throbbing cock against Ayane's part.  
"C-Can you use both hands and hold like a tube?"

Ayane tried her best to do as he had asked.  
She wrapped her fingers around him like a tube right above her crotch.  
"Like this?"

She blushed as she stared between them.  
Here she was,holding Art's cock that was pressed against her sensitive part.  
Art nodded and moved,resting his weight on his elbows beside her head.

Without warning,he started to thrust into her hand,his cock rubbing against her.  
Ayane let out a moan as pleasure shot through her.  
"A-Art..."

Art closed his eyes as he moved against her.  
He couldn't believe it.  
He was actually doing something so lewd with Ayane.

Art's lips opened slightly as he let out shuddered breaths and occasional stifled groans.  
He picked up his pace while trying to keep himself up with his elbows.  
The immense pleasure was draining his strength.

"Damn,I-I don't think I'll last long,"Art cursed with a shaky voice before letting out another low moan.  
"After what you did earlier..."

Ayane smiled as she tried to focus on his face."I-It's alright,we can make up for it next time."

Art felt relieved upon hearing Ayane's words.  
He felt embarrassed and surprised too,of course.  
So there would be a next time?

He started to tremble as he felt his climax approaching.  
Art thrusted faster into Ayane's hands,letting out low groans.  
After several thrusts,Art ceased his movement as he shuddered with a guttural moan.

Ayane looked as Art's cock pulsed and twitched in her hand,his balls tightening slightly.  
She watched as sticky white liquid squirted out of the tip,most landing on her body while some dirtied her face.  
Curious as to what it tasted like,Ayane slipped her tongue out and licked bit of the cum on her lips.

When he felt Ayane letting go of his cock,Art finally opened his eyes just to see her tasting his cum on her hands.  
He blushed a deep shade of red and quickly grabbed her hands.  
"Don't do that."

"It doesn't taste bad though,"Ayane puffed up her cheeks.  
"It's addictive,especially since it's yours."

Art didn't know how to respond.  
He was too embarrassed to speak anyway.  
But first,he owed her an apology.

"Ayane,I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise,stupid,"Ayane interrupted him.  
When Art looked at her in surprise,Ayane blushed and looked away.  
"T-There's nothing to apologise for s-since it's the one I love..."

One.

Two.

Three.

"...Huh?"was all Art could respond with.

Ayane looked at him in disbelief.  
How can he give such a weak response?!  
"I said that I love you,stupid!"

Art's eyes widened when Ayane suddenly pulled him down into an embrace,her arms wrapping around his neck.  
He couldn't believe it.  
So all along,their feelings were mutual?

This isn't a dream,right?

"Me too,Ayane.I've always had."

Swiftly,their lips met.  
It was a gentle and sweet one.  
They were enjoying the kiss until Ayane pulled away.

"...Did you get hard again?"she asked.  
Art could only blush and smile sheepishly.  
She let out a sigh before realising something.

"What about Franz Hauser?"

"He had already left."

Ayane's eyes widened with worry,hoping that everything would be fine.  
Art cupped her cheek,smiling.

"Don't worry about it,"he reassured her.  
Ayane smiled but it was gone instantly when he suddenly held onto the collar of her tight top,a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"How about a round two?"

* * *

**[Author's Note: Oh my god...  
What did I just do...  
I really truly apologise for Art's OOC-ness,really!  
I'm not good with personality and stuff.  
Oh,sorry about the bad plot,grammar,use of words and the many missing holes in the story.  
Just hope that you liked it!  
Review please!]**


End file.
